Walls and Couches
by Megwill
Summary: Walls come down on a certain psychologists couch-realizations n confessions. "She is a lonely woman, has strong walls built up, but inside those walls is just a scared lil baby girl crying frozen in time." Booth,Brennan,Hannah,Caroline Julian,Sweets,Cam
1. Lying On The Couch

The leather couch in a psychologist named Sweets office had become more than a piece of furniture to the two partners who sat in uncomfortable silence on it. The couch held countless memories. Memories that were painful and these two don't feel like reminiscing right now. Endless discussions some important some not so much, had been had on the couch that they sat upon so uncomfortably on together.

The uncomfortable silence lingers in the air as the three people listen to each other breathe in the office. Sweets, a friend to both partners as well as a constant listener of any problem that would arise in the partner's relationship or personal lives watched the two intently.

For what Sweets saw on the couch was two very tired and damaged people that were falling apart. For at one time the man on the couch had confronted the woman with the meaning of the feelings he had felt for her inside the center of his heart. While, the woman had heard him she hadn't yet confronted herself with the meaning of the strange feeling she had felt in the center of her sternum. She knew your heart was not actually on your left side of your body but set in the center under the sturdiest bone of the rib cage, ever the slightest to ones left hand side.

"How is your partnership going guys?"

So, she had turned him down and they had walked away together yet changed by a five minute conversation. They both went their separate ways he had supposedly moved on and she had tried her best to be guarded that night, but was still holding on to him. Yes, a damaged partnership was what sat on the couch in front of Sweets. Sweets had asked the man in front of the couch before for advice in relationships before.

"Fine Sweets, couldn't be better." He watched as the agent look at his watch and the woman beside him exhale sitting up straight hands in her lap.

Though as he looks at the man on the couch before him that was supposedly in a wonderful relationship and was happy. He thought it best not to take advice from a lonely looking man with a heart which was still bleeding for the woman that sat beside him. It wasn't a matter of if the man that sat before him knew the woman beside him was the cause of why he hurt deep inside.

"Good, that's good. Dr. Brennan do you agree with agent Booth?"

For, he knew she had something to do with the pain in the center of his heart. Just as she had at one time been the one that had everything to do with meaning he had felt in the center of his heart, she meant everything to him. Sweets knew that she still did, he watched at they tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yes, we are conducting our cases well and as you are aware I identified the victim and Booth caught the murderer."

The woman whom sat before him on the couch was a horrid liar. While she had been in denial for the past five years that the meaning of the strange feeling she had felt in the center of herself was not love for the man who sat beside her. Over the past several months she had _not_ come to a conclusion per se but only acknowledged the secret and fact which had always been within her now bleeding heart.

"Mmm-hmm."

That the strange feeling was very much indeed love for the man who sat beside her, that she loved him and she was willing to be open up to him, as scary as it would be. Though, she would only open up to him, she acknowledged he had already figured her out and while she had tried her best to be guarded he could bring down her walls-and she found she liked that.

The Agent on the couch shift as the woman rub her hands together ever the slightest, if you blinked you would have missed it. Sweets pushed. "Dr. Brennan I noticed you said 'I identified the remains and Booth caught the murderer.'"

It was cathartic and while Sweets understood she had trust issues and that she could hold onto the man beside her-she didn't understand. Though, she would always hang around just to see what the man who had always been beside her would say the next day and the next. While she metaphorically pulled her arms around herself tight as to protect herself letting none ever hurt her.

The man beside her, her partner had never let her down. That scared her for it was new and new is sometimes scary and with him he had showed her lots of firsts. The feeling inside her sternum-love, a heart rate that picked up when she saw him, a family, a constant, and a broken heart. It wasn't crushed as she had always said a heart could only be. It was torn apart and not functioning properly anymore, she felt only a dull ache and didn't like it. Sweets had said something about noticing her identifying the remains and Booth catching the murderer. She needed to respond.

"I did, Booth doesn't know how to identify remains and I didn't cuff the man or write the report."

A true broken heart not the kind she thought she had before when she looked for love in all of the wrong places trying to find love where she had never received it. Now the pain Sweets saw in the woman's eyes before him was haunting and pitiful.

"Interesting, usually when referring to catching the 'bad guys' you refer to yourself and Agent Booth as we or us. Regarding that both of you caught the 'bad guy' together."

Booth who had been hunched over on the couch eyes on the ground suddenly found his eyes meeting the psychologists. He was looking up, suddenly alert to maybe the hope that Sweets had picked up on why the woman who sat beside him had been acting odd the past month. Even if, he already knew why, confirmation from another an on looker or outsider was never a bad thing.

Sweets had noted the changed variable of the man whom the woman on the couch loved he was in a happy relationship with another-supposedly. The woman before him had never felt this new strange feeling. She was jealous protective of the man who her heart bleeds for it only heightened the intense awkward silence in the office. Sweets and the partners breathing could be heard.

It was time to open the book on these two, there had to be a cure for the pain that resonated throughout the room and was evident in the partner's eyes. While nothing was simple with these two he knew for a fact that both agents had built walls now and they had hit one as well-they were both stubborn people.

"I don't understand why that would have any relevance to our partnership Sweets."

Sweets knew not to mess with their hearts, but couldn't help feel a bit responsible for the blood shed on his couch. He didn't like seeing his friends in pain and wondered if a catalyst could help. Obviously Hannah was a catalyst, but she didn't seem to have them communicating as they use to be. Then again time, everything takes time, but Sweets felt impatient and while he knew he was about to walk a fine line-he had to be sure of a cure, he was after all a doctor.

"When you refer to yourself an agent Booth as 'us' you sounded more as a team, duo, or partners. But when listing your independent professions while being partners working toward the same goal, makes me think your subconscious knows your partnership is not as strong as it once was. Plus, agent Booth told you once that he loved you and has moved on-"

"That's crazy Sweets, Bones and I are fine. Aren't we Bones?" The woman who sat beside him looks hesitantly into the agents eyes and says with false confidence "Yes, we're fine Sweets and you are incorrect in your assumption. Booth never told me he loved me."

The room was silent a moment the woman not realizing what she had said sat patiently and a bit peeved at Sweets accusation of their failing partnership. The man sat in awkward silence on the couch.

"Dr. Brennan do you know the word fine has been proven to be a word used countless times over to mask the true emotion one feels?"

"Yes."

"So, you and agent Booth are fine?" The man doesn't look at the woman beside him, yet holds his breathe without realizing it. She doesn't realize she is taking so long to contemplate a simple answer-asking herself if she should lie or not.

"Yes."

"Good, then you won't mind looking at him and telling him that."

"What the hell is this Sweets? Is this another one of your crazy word, eye contact, partner building games? Because we have a murderer to catch."

She stares at him as he spoke suddenly he felt her eyes on his face and turned to look into her eyes, they were large. "Booth and I are fine…we are fine Sweets." She said the last half, repeated it as if to make herself believe her own words.

"You stuttered Dr. Brennan, you are aware-."

"What are you trying to prove Sweets?" Booth

"I believe he is trying to get us to see that we are indeed not fine and don't have a good partnership, which we do. So, Sweets I'm sorry but we both are indeed just fine."

"You heard her Sweets, now we gotta catch a murderer." And the couch was suddenly empty.

As the door to the psychologist office clicked shut Sweets wondered when the partners who had moments earlier occupied his couch would ever let their walls down. Brennan stopped a moment in thought outside the psychologist office. Booth a few strides ahead slowed down turned and looked at her. Walking up to her she barely noticed him lost in her own thoughts. "Bones what's wrong?"

She was silent a moment then her eyes slowly moved from the ground into his and she stare at the man who her heart bleeds for. "Sweets is right Booth." He was silent at her confession just staring back into her eyes.

"What are you talking about Bones you told Sweets that…"

Her eyes drop from his looking off to the left avoiding contact for a moment then back into his. "I lied and I shouldn't have Booth I hated it when Sweets lied to me, I have no right to lie to him."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

She was quiet her lips pursed not wanting to say a word she looked away from him then back into his eyes. "The center didn't hold Booth, it fell apart." The intensity of the dark blues and greys that stares into his eyes worried him. "But I told you to move on, it's my own fault." She looks at him with large eyes her head down ever the slightest she noted this and raised it to meet his.

Her large blues gaze into his for a moment silent words raced back and forth between the partners. A silent shared communication all of their own. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." And with that and one last look she turned on her heel and walked toward the platform alone.

He was silent in momentary shock at her confession, but quickly gathered his composure and did what he realized he should have done a while ago. "Bones! Bones! Wait!" but she didn't and he walked after her.

"Just leave me alone Booth." She noticed this and left the platform and their friends retreating to limbo where she could think. Booth stare at Angela and Hodgins expecting someone to say something though he only noticed Angela whisper something to Hodgins and perky Daisy suddenly frowning past him to the psychologist she was in a relationship with.

Work had come and gone and everyone went home except Booth who had wandered into the Founding Fathers for a much needed drink. He spotted a woman he recognized and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Seeley." Cam

"Hey." He ordered a Jack and Coke and Sid noticed his somber expression.

"Shitty day?"

"I don't know what today was Sid…it was complicated."

"Well I know what happened today Seeley. In her own way she told you she wanted a second chance use it wisely and go after her. She loves you, she has for years she was just scared. Just don't give up on her."

"She hurt me once."

"Exactly which meant you loved her she wasn't ever just that girl to you. She's _your_ girl and she knows that. This, moving on with Hannah whatever its silently killing her she just won't say anything because she doesn't want to hurt you again."

"She did say something, today."

"and?"

"I don't know Camille, her timing couldn't have been worse."

"Well we all know nothing ever happens when one wants it to."

Booth smiles a wry smile and chuckle whispering. "Everything eventually." He nods his head back and forth.

"There is no time line on eventually Booth it just happens."

"Not with Bones, it doesn't just happen. Nothing just happens with Bones."

"It did today."

"No, it happened a long time ago, today she finally voiced it and realized she did."

"You mean that she loves you, that her feelings toward you happened a while ago."

"Yeah...something like that."

"Well are you going to do something about them?"

"It's a little complicated right now Camille."

"Life's complicated Seeley."

He turns and looks at her a moment the gaze lingers and an understanding is shared between the two. Suddenly he realized what he had to do, he just didn't know how.

Continue?


	2. The Truth In The Bones

Ch. 2

Hannah had text Booth on her way home from her latest story and he hadn't answered which was odd so she called, again she only received his voice mail. She never worried about Booth cheating on her that thought had never crossed her mind he was a loyal man, a man nonetheless but he was raised right and so she shrug it off and continue to drive home tired from a long day.

It was then her cell rang. "Hannah Burley."

"Hey Hannah, it's me I left my lap top at the lab I-"

"I can pick it up for you if you want." He had sounded like he had, had a couple of drinks anyway.

"I don't know who will be there to let you in everyone has gone home."

"Even Temperance?"

"Yeah." Booth held back a sigh.

"I've already turned around Seeley I'm almost there now. I can always just check and see."

"Thanks let me know if I need to meet you there."

"I will Seeley."

Hannah walk up to find the Jeffersonian locked though she noticed an African American woman in the parking garage. She looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me miss?" the woman didn't seemed alarmed by Hannah's presence.

"Can I help you with something honey? Are you looking for someone?" Hannah wondered why the woman assumed this but shrugged it off.

"No, actually yes you can help me with something my boyfriend Seeley Booth is the F.B.I agent that works here with Temperance Brennan. He left his laptop in the Jeffersonian and I don't have access to get in the building I was wondering if you were able to help me retrieve it for him?"

"Ahh, I thought you looked familiar. So you are Cherie's new girl friend? You sure are pretty little thing. What the hell you doing running around picking up what the man forgot? Men they are always forgetting something, usually their brain if ya ask me."

Hannah smile intrigued at the southern blunt dialect and honesty the woman spoke to her in. "May I ask how you recognize me?"

"Well none is stopping you honey."

Hannah smile. "Well Miss…?"

"Julian."

"Miss Julian how is it you recognize me? Also are you going to help me retrieve my forgetful boy friends laptop?"

"When Cherie come back from Afghan he was flaunting your picture around like he had won a prize. If I were a man I would too look at ya honey you got the looks and I hear you're nice as well. Though, that don't mean a damn thing to me unless I know you, but I guess I will trust Cherie's judgment this time. As I suppose I will help you honey. You do seem a little lost out here in this cold, better for you to get inside anyway."

"Thanks I guess and I spent five months in Afghanistan I am quite capable to handle the cold myself. It's extremely cold there at night Miss Julian."

Caroline Julian was fiddling with the door to the Jeffersonian. "Did you say something honey?" Hannah opens her mouth but decided it would be best to keep it shut instead.

"No."

"Hhhmm I must be hearin' things." The door open and the two women walk inside.

Hannah promptly made her way to Booth's office and picked up the lap top she smile at the pictures on his desk of Parker, Temperance, and her. Miss Julian walks in the office. "You get that computer yet? I don't got all night honey I got places to be I ain't here for you to lolly gag around."

Hannah look at her a bit caught off guard. "What is it honey? What is that face for?" Miss Julian walks over to where Hannah stood a fake smile now plastered on her face. "Ohhhh her… yes his doctor lady. Don't worry none about a simple picture honey. Besides Cherie said she turned him down once, she is a scared woman. That poor baby is too scared to love or even accept it. I don't understand it myself."

"When you say Temperance turned Seeley down once before…"

"Oh, damn honey I thought you knew."

"No, what happened?" Hannah looked at Caroline Julian a bit perplexed wanting to know more of her boyfriends past with his partner. She was after all a curious journalist.

"Well I'm guessing she pushed him away after he asked for something more, that's just me though. She is a lonely woman, has strong walls built up, but inside those walls is just a scaaared lil baby girl crying frozen in time. Sad thing bout those two is while she acted like she never realized he was what silenced her cries I think she knew..."

Miss Julian nod yes confirming. "…She knew that they were each other's exception deep down, had too. They spent so much damn time together. The woman is suppose to be a genius you think she would have noticed her own feelings for the man."

Caroline Julian shakes her head back and forth in thought. "Hhmm damn shame too, a damn shame." Caroline Julian continues to shake her head back and forth in thought. "A strange woman that doctor Cherie loves. Are you ready now baby?"

Hannah didn't think Miss Julian realized what she had said to her and it was evident to Hannah that in Miss Julian's mind that Temperance was still the one Seeley loved. So being the curious person she was she pushed. "Do you think he still loves her?"

"Oh baby, don't you worry bout that doctor."

"Though, you do believe he still loves her?" Hannah gave Miss Julian a chance to correct her present tense to past.

"Honey, child he loves you don't get all squirmy over a danged picture."

"Miss Julian-"

"I'm done here honey and I'm more than ready to leave, do you have that computer Cherie forgot?"

Hannah re-adjusts her grip on the lap tops case and nod yes to Caroline Julian. He _loves_ a strange woman he _loves_ is what she had said. As, she drove back home to Booth she thought of what Miss Julian had said. She didn't seem like a woman that made mistakes about others relationships or what she said._ The only exception?_

Loves was present not past tense. She shook the thought off, but the fact that the thought had entered her mind at all tonight. Settling itself comfortably inside not willing to leave easily bothered her. Was her boyfriend in love with his partner? Still.

No, Seeley had moved on completely, it bugged her that she suddenly wondered where he had been tonight. She had never been one to wonder where her boyfriends were in that way trust was the basis of a relationship.

She walks in the apartment finding Seeley already asleep in bed. She change into more comfortable sleep ware and lay awake next to him. All the things Miss Julian had said were running through her head. Her heart beat started to pick up and she shut her eyes forcing herself into a sleep, trying to forget of all the things Miss Julian had said.

Though, she wakes in the middle of the night all the things that had been said tonight running through her head once more. She could try and pretend try and forget what had happened mere hours ago. Though, she wasn't a woman who would fool herself into a relationship that wasn't really there or force someone else into a relationship that didn't really want to be in it one hundred percent.

Saturday morning came inevitably and Booth roll over Hannah was propped up her back against the pillows. She looks down at him as he draps his arm over her stomach snuggling his face into her. "I love you baby." Though, she only sighs quietly in response. "What's wrong?" She runs her fingers through his hair as she wonders aloud.

"I ran into someone last night when I picked up your lap top Seeley. She, she told me about you and Temperance about your past. That you loved her very much and she turned you down."

Booth sat up. "Who did you run into?" Did it matter? She was wrong he _had_ loved her it was in the past Miss Julian was incorrect in what she said.

"A southern woman her name was Miss Julian."

"Oh."

"What is oh? She said Temperance was scared to love, to accept love but that she loved you and you her."

Booth thought a moment, Bones had basically said she loved him Cam told him not to screw it up this time and here he sat with Hannah who had done nothing wrong. He had invited her into his life.

"Seeley?"

"Bones _is _scared Hannah-"

"I feel a but coming on." Booth sighs. "Seeley if you are still in love with her I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to force someone into something they deep down don't want to be in."

Silence lingers for a moment this was it she knew it and he knew it. "For God's sake you call her Bones Seeley." Hannah chuckle "Really, Bones? It's been a lot of fun Seeley, but I think we both know that-"

"But, Hannah I love you."

Hannah smile wryly. "No, you think you do and you may like me a lot, but you can't expect me to be o.k. with you loving two women at the same time Seeley and you do it's that simple. Besides I was warned you are the type of man that gives all of himself and I just don't feel I have the whole you…

…Not when I have a feeling the rest of the _Bones is scared Hannah_… fill in the blank sentence could be…_except with me_."

"I told Bones I love you, she knows I love you."

"Seeley, listen to yourself, your almost making excuses. It's o.k. to love her and not me one can't control who they love, love just is. If you found it then I'm happy for you Seeley. Besides I know she loves you in more than a partner way I always just had a feeling."

"So, you are saying goodbye?"

"I think it would be best for everyone."

"It was fun Hannah, you're a great person and I'm sorry about everything."

"It was and no worries, just promise me you won't mess it up with Temperance this time, don't let Miss Julian tell someone else you two were a damn shame." Booth smile at her as she smiles a sad smile back at him grabbing her hand he squeeze it.

"I promise."

"Good, I heard you were her only exception and she yours, don't let her fear love anymore Seeley." He squeezes her hand again.

"I won't."

"Well, then it looks like this wasn't for nothing if you succeed with Temperance and one other thing call her Temperance just once for me."

Booth laughs "Okay."

"Somehow I don't believe that will happen." Silence lingers. Hannah planned on being out later on that day, right now they laughed about memories and oddly enough she wasn't that sad or even mad. She was a little confused last night as all the things Miss Julian had said ran through her head and she stare at the ceiling sorting them out.

Though now as she and he reminisce she felt nothing but free and glad that Temperance would finally feel what it was like to be loved. Well she hoped she had done the right thing anyway and that Miss Julian was wrong, that, that doctor was indeed someone to worry about. That she would or did have the courage to acknowledge what she was so scared of and embrace it.

* * *

First time really writing their breakup...I myself have been fortunate enough to usually end on decent terms w/ ex's while when the heartbreaks all hell can break momentarily break in my house...I have been lucky enough to have a decent breakups with guys. How was Caroline? I will prob. leave this for a bit bc I'm more loyal to A Silent Night than this story. Though, I will continue it, it will just be eventually.


End file.
